Imaginative
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Eames says Arthur has no imagination, and Arthur retorts with "I have some, in a field you can only dream of" and the team is left to laugh their asses off at the underlying message of Arthur's words. *One-shot*


**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer...**

**A/N: Right, so... I watched "Inception" last night, and I loved it. But I cried, of course, when Mal died (but she SO had it coming but I shed a tear or five anyways) and I knew of the pairing E/A or A/E (Arthur/Eames or Eames/Arthur)... and that might have been the motivation needed to watch it because I was really curious. But Cillian Murphy, Ellen Page, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Tom Hardy, and, of course, Leo helped with the motivation to watch the film all the way though on megashare too, because those are some AMAZING actors. Oh, and it was awesome that Michael Caine and Marion Collitard were able to be in it, too :)**

**After observing (and laughing my a** off at) the interactions between Eames and Arthur - and also TOTALLY started shipping the pairing when they were in the hotel scene - I have decided to write a one-shot dedicated to this pairing - a new favorite of mine, I'm afraid X3**

* * *

The idea that Arthur - _Arthur! _- even _remotely_ liked Eames that wasn't in a I'll-put-up-with-you-only-because-one-day-you-will -die- and-I-will-dance-on-your-grave sort of way was absurd. And the idea that _Eames_ could like Arthur in a even-though-you're-a-real-stick-in-the-mud-I'll-st ill-work-with-you- because-it's-fun-to-bother-the-living-hell-out-of- you sort of was just as absurd as the first idea.

But the conclusion Ariadne, Yusuf and Dom had come to, after one particularly very exhausting job, was one that neither Eames nor Arthur would ever agree upon or admit to - but it was true.

They both had a thing for each other - and it was almost too hilariously absurd to be kept quiet about when Eames and Arthur both walked in at the same time, drawing their team's attention unknowingly as the two men bickered back and forth - as usual.

"Darling," Eames was saying, as he were chiding a child - which Arthur was currently glaring at him for - while walking quite slowly, "your imagination - it's... well, you have none of it."

"I have plenty," Arthur retorted, heading over to his table to gather up his things for the night. They both looked more exhausted than the other three in the room - to which the two were oblivious to - but that, for some ungodly reason, did not keep them from bickering with each other.

Ariadne could have sworn that they were like ten-year-olds at that moment. Dom could have bet money on that - and Yusuf? Well, Yusuf was just grinning from ear to ear - a shit-eating grin, that was - as the three wordlessly watched the two go back in forth.

Surely, now that they knew the men's feelings for one another, it was just far too entertaining to watch.

"Oh, are you sure?" Eames asked, stopping right beside the other man as he shrugged on the coat to his suit - which, in the dream they had been in, had gotten ruined, much to Arthur's dismay. "See, I doubt that - I doubt that you have any imagination in any and every field."

"Oh, believe me - I've got an imagination for a field, Mr. Eames," Arthur said, slinging his bag over his shoulder before turning to face the man who was had endlessly taunted him in the dream - more so than usual. Ariadne and Yusuf had nearly been caught laughing at the two of them only minutes before - because even though they had come to the conclusion about the men seconds before the two had walked in, Ariadne had still had her suspicions, and had shared them with Yusuf, who, in turn, spotted what she had been talking and laughing about right away - and soon after, they had told Dom, before leaving the dream, and now here they were...

... again.

Trying their damnedest not to burst into laughter.

But one of them was going to laugh eventually and ruin the hilarious scene unfolding in front of them.

"Oh, is that right, darling?" Eames asked, cocking an eyebrow when Arthur's glare turned into a scowl. "And which field do you specialize in when it comes to imagination?"

"One that you'll never know about," Arthur returned promptly, and began walking towards the doors. He looked like he was trying to stay awake on his feet, the poor man - but it was apparent to the bystanders that Eames would not let him leave without aggravating him further.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Arthur?" Eames called, following him at a lazy pace towards the exit.

Arthur abruptly halted in his tracks, and slowly turned around.

There was an uncharacteristically smug smirk on his face - one that Eames watched with an amused expression on his face, though he did frown.

"I, Mr. Eames, am imaginative in a field that you could only _dream_ of being **imaginative **in."

With that, Arthur swiftly turned on his heel and left an open-mouthed Eames behind, gaping - lost for words, for probably one of the only times they'd ever seen him without a retort.

It was clear to everyone - who had now burst into laughter before Arthur had even made it out the door - what the underlying message was in his words, and Eames had just gotten what Arthur had said - and now he was smirking about it, but the sound of the rest of the team's laughter made the smirk disappeared after he hurried off after Arthur, who had sprinted the rest of the way out of the door and was now on the street, calling,

"wait, darling, you're going to have to tell me exactly what you mean by that!"

The echoes of Dom, Ariande, and Yusuf's laughter followed the British man out the door.

They could only guess as to what Arthur's response to that would be.


End file.
